Ino's day
by YasminNicholex3
Summary: Ino's havin a bad day hint naruhina not 1 of ma best stories


**Ino's day**

"Aww Shit!" Ino cursed.

"What happened Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

Sakura was sleeping over at Ino's because they had a science project to work on together.

"I got my period!" Ino yelled.

"That sucks." Sakura sigh.

"I know and tomorrow I'm gonna feel so .... blah!" Ino laid on her bed.

"Yeah and punch people in the face for no reason." Sakura sat in ino's computer chair.

"Yup...owwww!" Ino yelped in pain.

"Cramps?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Ino hugged her stomach.

"Well how about we go to sleep? Since we have to go to school tomorrow." Sakura asked.

"Ok night." Ino sighed turning off the lights.

"Night." Sakura yawned.

**The next day.....**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Wha?" Sakura yawned waking up.

"I don't know what to wear!" Ino yelled.

Sakura went to Ino's closet and pointed at a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple baby tee .

"These? you sure?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded her head yes.

"Thanks forehead now go get ready." Ino shooed her away.

Sakura gave her a thumbs up and went to the bathroom.

**At School.....**

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were walking to their lockers.

Ino and Sakura shared a locker and Hinata and Tenten shared a locker right next to Ino and Sakura's.

On Their way to their lockers they saw Naruto running to them.

Hi Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan,Tenten-chan, Ino-chan! Naruto yelled.

Ino got annoyed and punched Naruto right in the face.

Naruto went sliding across the hall and crashed right into a wall.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled and ran to Naruto as did the others except for Ino so Sakura had to drag her.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked with concern coming close to his face with an innocent face.

"Yeah...kinda." Naruto sighed in pain as he blushed.

Hinata noticed a little blood on the wall so she pushed his head gently and saw that he was bleeding in back of his head.

"You're bleeding pretty badly I'm taking you to the nurse." Hinata helped him up.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto sighed.

"Tenten can you take my stuff and put them in our locker?" Hinata asked giving her stuff to Tenten.

"Sure no prob. So...Ino why did you punch Naruto so hard?" Tenten asked Ino while taking Hinata's stuff.

"Ahhhhhh." Ino groaned.

"She's having her day." Sakura replied for Ino.

"Ooooh" Hinata and Tenten said in unision.

"What do you mean her day?" Naruto asked in pain.

"I'll explain on the way now come on let's go." Hinata said

"Ok, my head is killing me!" Naruto said.

**A Few classes later....**

Ino was sitting next to Shikamaru and Shikamaru was worried because Ino wasn't being herself.

"You ok Ino?" Shikamaru asked concerned of his friend.

"I'M FINE NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!! Ino yelled at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman you didn't have to yell." Shikamaru said.

"If you call me troublesome woman again I'm gonna smack the shit out of you. Ino glared.

"I'll shut up now." Shikamaru said.

**In the hall...**

"Just two more classes." Ino sighed in her mind.

While Ino was on her way to class she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a really cute guy.

The guy was close to the stairs. He tried to keep his balnce but failed and fell down the stairs.

"Whoops..sorry" Ino smiled while looking at the cute guy falling down the stairs.

**In class....**

"Now to give the most Sweetest Girl of the day award!" The teacher said.

"And the award goes tooo....Hinata!" The teacher said.

Everybody clapped fast and loudly. Except Ino who clapped slowly and softly.

"Now for the most Easily Annoyed award, and the award goes tooo..Ino." The teacher said.

Ino got off her seat dragged herself to the front.

"So Ino how do feel?" The teacher asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Ino groaned.

"Oooookaaaay." The teacher sweatdropped.

**End of class....**

Ino saw that nobody was in the classroom so she decided to get her stuff and go home.

Then she heard people kissing. She turned around to see Naruto and Hinata kissing.

"Get a room." Ino said while opening the classroom door then closing it.

Naruto and Hinata stopped their make-out session to see who said that.

They saw that nobody was there and continued thier make-out session.

**Outside....**

Ino was outside and it started to rain.

"Great!" Ino yelled.

Ino walked all the way home in the cold rain.

**Later..**

When she got home she was soaking wet. She changed into her pj's and laid on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"WORST DAY EV--!" Ino yelled.

"Worst day ev--!" Ino said softly.

Ino banged her legs on the bed because she lost her voice.

"WORST DAY EVER!" Ino yelled in her head.

She sighed.

"Note to self when I get my period never go to school until it's gone." Ino said in her mind while texting her mom to bring her a big bowl of chicken noodle soup.

**Ze End!**

**My opinion this story sucks!**


End file.
